2015-02-28 - Breaking In the New Girl
The door to Mols' room opens, making a noise like a Star Track door swishing open. Unregarding of what exactly is in the room, a figure walks into the young Runaways' personal bedroom space, dragging a crocheted pillow cover and wearing baby blue boxer shorts and a t-shirt that says 'Dead' on it. With oversized clunky black boots to finish the mood, Nico stumbles into Mols' room with her eyes mostly closed, looking vaguely exhausted, and falls immediately onto Molly's bed face-first with the landing of someone planning to sleep for weeks. After a few seconds though, an eye perks open just slightly, sees Pink, and out of her mouth comes '...this isn't my bed.' Molly Hayes looks at Nico as she flops facefirst onto her bed. Since Molly was in bed herself, in footie pajamas (she's dressed like a pokemon - pika pika), reading comic books the Toon Titans. "Um... nope. Oh wait do you wanna sleepover Nico? Like are there monsters under your bed? That would explain why there arent any under mine." Under Nico Minoru's bed there ARE monsters. She leases the space out to own for extra income, and they actually tend to be better tenants than most young adult renters, and are occasionally useful when it's horror movie night. Having someone whose rental agreement includes 'grab ankles' is amusing. The fact that she's been up all night blasting horror movies is irrelevant, though the fact that she left her door open with the sounds of Sleepaway Camp 2 1/2 coming out might wake the others in the place. Especially the one without her own room yet. "Mols," Nico says into the pillow as she turns her face to hide her lack of make-up. "Mrphlgfafll waffles," she adds helpfully, her legs all pale. It's a moment before the door opens again. Silhouetted in the operating room light, Chenda peeks inside. "I /thought/ that was you, Nico-chan," she says, just a touch muzzily, and steps inside, dressed in a longsleeved purple and black tee that's seen better days, new floral-print briefs, and a case of wicked bed-head (or at least couch-head). "You left the door to your room open. I shut it so it wouldn't wake up everybody else." She looks to Molly and smiles. "Hi, Mols. What's up with the Titans this month?" Molly Hayes Crawls over Nico a bit to show Richenda the comic book. "Well Verminator, T-Wrecks and Deep Six have all joined forces to try to defeat the Toon Titans, and um.... see, they turned this girl into a catgirl, and they hired Mind Whammy to turn Supergirl against the Titans too and she knocked out Superboy, but what no one knows is Supergirl is allergic to parseley, and Beast Boy found an amulet which can make him not only change into animals but into plants so I think that's how they're gonna snap her outta it!" She waves her comic book at Richenda while basically on top of the half-conscious Nico. Nico Minoru's primary reaction to being used as a table and, always, to Richenda's entry is to try to flip that crocheted pillowcase over her butt with as little effort as possible. Ends up half-covering her left knee, then sliding down to the floor as she considers putting some effort into it next time. Turning her head a little, she eyes you both with a look that suggests slow ritual homicide. Or knowing her, it could be baking. Never know really with Nico. "I refuse to be woken up by that conversation. I'm not awake enough to properly snark yet." "Oh? Poor Supergirl..." Chenda murmurs, moving to sit down on Molly's bed. Coincidentally, she sits down right next to Nico's shoulder. Coincidentally. She leans over to hug Molly. "I hope Beast Boy's ready for a serious challenge! What's happening now?" she asks, sounding interested. And playfully ignoring Nico. Molly Hayes sits right on half-asleep Nico. "Well..." She opens the comic and points to a picture. "Here, Supergirl is saying 'muhahah, now I will destroy the Titans for my master, the Verminator. Then here, Beast Boy is saying "I can't stop her! all I can do is transform into lame plants. And ... see here he's transforming into parseley to show Cyborg." She turns a page. "Oh and here Supergirl is saying 'OH NO GREAT SCOTT AND SHADOWS OF RAO, PARSELEY, I'M ALLERGIC TO PARSELEY!' And... and um.. and here Cyborg is shoving Parseley beast boy into his cannon arm and shooting Beast Boy at evil Supergirl!" Molly turns some more pages. "And here Supergirl is doing super sneezes, and she's no longer under Verminator's control, and here Robin turns sneezing Supergirl towards T-Wrecks and Deep Six and she does another supersneeze and um..." She turns the page. "And she sneezes a hurricane at them and makes them fly into the atlantic ocean. She turns the page. "And here RAven says..." Molly holds out her hands "AZABATH NUCLEON KINKOS!" Molly looks back at the comic. "And she teleports the Verminator to jail. See?" Nico Minoru's eyes actually open when she's fully sat upon. They slowly track around to the left, pausing as she looks at Richenda, then she turns her head to the right. She starts to bap at Molly with her hands, unable to really get a good angle on it. "noooo...." she whimpers, starting to kick a little. "Free me, can feel my brain melting, you can't do this.." "Whoa... I can see why this book sells so fast," Chenda says. "Go Titans!" She glances down. "And speaking of destroying, maybe we should let Nico up," she says, standing and moving to help Molly up. "She might follow Beast Boy's example and turn /us/ into toads if we don't!" Molly Hayes is moved off ot Nico by Chenda, freeing Nico from her un-restful slumber. "Nico wouldnt do that. She's a good witch like Glinda, not a bad one like um... the green one. Besides, she doesnt have warts or anything." Nico Minoru whoofs the air out of her lungs as Molly shifts to get off of her. She rolls over onto her back, looking up at you both, and adjusts her shirt a little so it's not riding up. With her boots hanging off the edge of the bed and her boxer shorts looking as dumb as ever with the little hazmat sign on the front, she says "I still say it would have been kinder to shoot me while I was dead. I assume you wish breakfast?" Big stretch on the bed, arms over her head and toes flexing in her boots. "I dunno, Mols. Anybody can lose their temper," Chenda replies. "Warts or no warts. And we don't have any silver shoes to protect /us/." She sits on the edge of the bed and leans down to hug Nico. "We wish you to be mofe comfy, Nico. If anybody's hungry, I can cook okay. You should rest. You look more tired than Mols and me put together." Molly Hayes cheers, throwing her hands up. "WAFFLES!" Then leans on Nico. "Next time, can I watch the movies with you?" Yeah, because despite being a superstrong, invulnerable munchkin ... who has fought monsters, and demons, and demon monsters.... and monstrous demons.... Molly can NOT watch scary movies. That would be a bad idea. She had nightmares from even watching The Scooby Doo Halloween Episode. "I can make waffles. I know how to use the waffle iron thing!" Molly is full of bad ideas today. Nico Minoru wraps arms around Richenda, mumbling something into her hair for a moment. Awkward angle or not, you don't turn down Richenda-hugs. Then she flails a little suddenly, saying a lot more clearly, "Mols, I need that rib," as she tries to free a hand and pull Molly into a more tenable position. Which starts to overbalance her on the edge of the bed anyway, not really all that balanced herself at the best of times. Molly Hayes is easily put off balance and off of Nico's ribs. Then Molly quickly climbs over Nico and Richenda and off the bed. "I'll start the waffles and I promise I won't start a fire or anything this time!" before rushing out the bedroom door. Great Scott. Chenda, hugging Nico, blinks at the sound of a Molly-crow. "Um, Nico? Does Mols actually know how to make waffles?" she asks, looking up in the direction of the bedroom door. Nico Minoru rubs her hair a bit, pushing it onto shape by sheer force of will and lack of tact. "Mmm," she says, watching Molly go. "I wouldn't say knows how so much as we have a good fire suppression system." She eyes Richenda, then climbs over HER to get off the bed, falling over 'Chenda to end up with her face on the floor and legs in the girl's lap, dragging the girl down with her in her awesome grace of motion and haste to save us all from a fiery death. Blink-blink? "Uh-oh... AVALANCHE!!!" Prize-winning balance (actual prizes, too... at several county fairs, anyway) is no help when you're in a bad position and being climbed over. Chenda gives a dismayed squawk as she's pulled to the floor in an embarrassed heap. "Nico? Is the part of you that isn't under me okay?" she asks, wincing and trying to will herself lighter. It works about as well as Molly with a skillet. Disheveled and upside-down, Nico finds herself partly under Richenda and starts to laugh. She still sounds like she's overtired and knows she's embarrased, butt in the air and one boot finding its way under Molly's bed. "Must...save...breakfast," she says dramatically, waving a hand in submission. "Leave me to die, she's already starting the batter!" Damnit, who put this damn crocheted thing here, my rings are caught. "Chenda, you looked lighter in the shop I bought you at." Chenda finally manages to extricate herself from her position atop Nico's back, albeit with a total lack of grace. "Sorry, no money-back guarantee on this model. Just be glad you didn't buy the Norwegian Blue parrot. They pine for the fjords." When they don't die and get nailed to perches, anyway. "Rest a second, love. I'll be in the kitchen!" She hurries out in pursuit of Molly. Nico Minoru extricates herself eventually, liking that word. Extricate. It's, like, polysyllabic. She arrives in the kitchen late, wearing one boot and trailing some toilet paper stuck to her remaining heel. Somehow she's gotten glitter on her nose as well. When the two of you come into a kitchen, somehow Molly has taken the two minute head start she had and re-enacted Hiroshima without the radioactivity. Well... maybe a little radioactivity since she did use the microwave to heat up the gummi bears, which have nicely coated the sides of the microwave. There's also batter on the ceiling, oreo cookies in the batter mixture which is cooking in the waffle maker - amidst a lot of spilled waffle batter mixture. There's milk all over the flooor which someone is definitely going to cry over. There's flour all over Molly as if she's trying to be a ghost. Why the gummi bears? Because Molly decided to put gummi bears in the batter mix since she couldnt find the sugar, which is centrally located right on the counter in clear view. There's also gummi bears on the ceiling and refrigerator, stuck to the marshmallows (yes, she used those too) and ceiling. When you come in she waves her hands. "I'm not done yet! Almost ready!" "Molly! Molly, don't... oh. Never mind," Chenda says, seeing the mess as she comes running to the kitchen, slowing to an amazed halt. "Now I know how the Chernobyl survivors felt. Oh, dear." She gives Molly a quick hug. "Turn off the appliances, Mols. We'll have to cleam up before we cook." She turns for the door. "I'm going to get dressed and get my scrub brush. Somehow I don't think my knees'll thank me if I clean up /this/ kitchen without pants on!" She steps out, heading for her overnight Chenda-nest on the couch. Nico Minoru looks into the kitchen. She lets her eyes trail around, watching the mini-munchkin STILL moving like a train wreck and her eyes widen in horror. And she's a student of the genre. Having let Richenda go in first can be seen now to be not just clumsiness, but a tactical move worthy of General Patton or Joss Whedon. She leans into the doorway, then says, "I'm going back to bed," and closes the door, leaving Richenda to clean up after Molly. Lesson one in the reality of living with the Runaways. "Aaaaaalllll yours."